Characters Relationships
The purpose of this is to establish the way some characters feel about other characters(characters they havent met even if they share regions together wont be listed, and way too minor characters or unimportant characters wont be described. Unova -Bianca- Tiff - The first trainer between The Terrific Three to get a Pokemon from her. they didnt interact much because Tiff rushed everything and just grabbed the Pokeball, so Bianca only thinks of her as a impatient kid. Johnny - She thought of him as an okay person, but she kind of found weird how he started to sweat for no reason out of random. Daniel - Both didnt interact much assumes that they tolerate eachoter at some degree. Cheren - They were once friends but after Cheren changed into a alcholic, smoker stinky pedophile she just gave up on him like everyone else did. Professor Juniper - Bianca greatly respects her. when she was younger she was a trainer who aimed to be like Professor Juniper, so she soon became her assistant. Chili - They like to play Ping Pong together from time to time. Cilan - She got food poisoning one time because of him and they never talked since. Cress - They are good friends and he sometimes play Ping Pong with her and Chili too. Lenora - Both were good friends and they always had stuff to talk about. Burgh - Good friends. she helped Burgh to put people with bug Pokemon feet crushing fetish in jail one time. Elesa - Had the biggest gay for her when younger and was a super fangirl. Clay - She never liked him that much and he didnt either. Skyla - They were once friends until Skyla changed into a turbo thot. Brycen - She respected him. Drayden - She respected and feared him. Iris - Good friends. Roxie - She likes her music and sometimes would go in her concerts if she didnt had stuff to do, aka helping Professor Juniper. Shauntal - She didnt like her books that much but still respected her. Shauntal liked her as a friend. Marshal - Scared shitless of him. Grimsley - Thinks he slays. Caitilin - They never interacted because she sleeps too much. Alder - Both didnt do too much well with another as Alders personality would irritate Bianca quite often and Alder woudnt have much patience with her. -Roxie- Drayden - Been established that they are good friends, and assumes that Roxie respects him alot and thinks hes epic. Drayden considers her family. Burgh - He was the one that gave her signature Venipede(nickname Veny) who evolved into a Whirlipede then Scolipede overtime, so Roxie and him get along pretty well and discuss about bugs, Roxie likes to talk about poisonous bugs of course. Skyla - Even though Roxie does not interact with most of the League because band stuff, Skyla encountered Roxie before, that ended up with Skyla getting hit with a guitar on her head and having a churrito shoved on her ass. Marlon - Both used to do drugs together for sometime, so they at least attured(tolerated) eachoter. Tiff - Roxie is Tiffs girlfriend(in Unova). originally she just viewed her as just another fan and challenger, but when Tiff told Roxie about the crush she had on her, they started dating. Roxie and Tiff had true feelings for one another even tho both didnt talk or saw eachoter often because Roxie had to play in the band, and Tiff had to contue her journey. they both had a sexual encounter involving various kinks and positions that most humans are afraid to perform. Daniel and Johnny - She liked them as friends and not just fans. -Burgh- Bianca - Good friends with her. she helped him arrest nasty people. Roxie - He was the one to give Roxie her Venipede, and they were good friends since. Daniel - He was Daniels boyfriend in Unova and both legitimately were in love, very gay stuff. Grimsley - Outside of the Unova adventure you KNOW theyre gay, hella gay. -Elesa- Johnny - Both of them had an epic fight, then they started dating not too long after. their relantionship was quite healthy. Until you know. It wasn't? Daniel - Not much of them were shown together but assumes they attured the existence of one another. Tiff - Same with Daniel. Drayden - He considers Elesa as family as so does she, they have a good friendship. -Drayden- The Terrific Three - He respected them like he respects almost all of his challengers, and since he treated most of the league as family, he was happy to hear that the group were friends with them. Iris - Iris is the apprentice of Drayden. ever since she was a small child she wanted to be a dragon master, so Drayden took her in and teached most of the things she would need to know, including Pokemon battles. Drayden might not talk about her much or vice versa but they have a relantionship that is almost like father and daughter. Alola -Kukui- Molayne - Kukui and Molayne are best friends since childhood, both of them did the Island Trial together until Kukui decided to travel to other regions and make his way to the top there since he failed on it, but that didnt seem to affect their relantionship whatsoever. Kukui sometimes participates in group calls on Discord with Molayne and they make videos together. Guzma - They were friends as kids but as not close as Kukui and Molayne were, however Kukui still cared about Guzma so he decided to make a visit to him on his teenage years, however he noticed that Guzma had changed and had a newfound i n t e r e s t for toes. after Guzma tried to rape Kukui and lick his toes Kukui had seen enough and would start to really dislike Guzma, and never visit him again. Professor Burnet - She was his ex wife, she divorced him because he was not the best at sex, but that seems to be a lie and the real reason she divorced him was that she could fuck some dude named ProJared. ProJared was found cheating on his wife with Burnet, his career ended and he decided to kill Burnet then commit suicide. Kukui eventually got over her. Lillie - Lillie is Kukuis assistant. they share the same home and they have to take care of eachoter both financially and physically, mentally too. Kukui considers Lillie to be a really good and trustworthy friend who he cant imagine deserting. Lillie may rarely show any emotions or care for things but she truly cares for Kukui. The Terrific Three - Kukui considered Tiff Johnny and Daniel as his children and truly cared for them and their Pokemon. Olivia - Kukui had a crush on Olivia, thus he sent a letter to Tiff so she could send it to Olivia, but Kukui eventually went there anyway and said it was truly him who wrote it. after Olivia read it, they probably either had a really intense sexual encounter or a really intense tea drinking session. they started dating shortly after. Kiawe - Since Kiawe is such an invasive and violent gay he has to keep him in line sometimes. after he tried things with Daniel they had a conversation that went like this: Kiawe: *enters his Kukui and Lillies house* Kukui: *also enters noticing Kiawe* You want to explain to me what you doing here Kiawe: I came lookin for booteh. Kukui: You came looking for sex with an white boy'?' Kiawe: Oh Daniel no i aint come here for no little boys, i aint got no milk no cookies no nuttin, i came looking for mans butt now. Kukui: Does not change you wanted his earli- Kiawe: Oh i know who you are Kukui, but i call u Ku-Oui Oui, i watch you battle all the time, and if you had the police outside it would make me no difference. now, il tell u what, i like you, and i want u. we can do this the easy way or the hard way. the choice is urs. Kukui: Well i dont think you and i will be doing anything any kind of way. Kiawe: I see you choosing the hahd way. Kiawe tried to attack and rape Kukui but Lillie grabbed Kiawes neck and threw him so far he landed on Kanto and got molested by a pack of wild Arcanines. -Ilima- Kiawe - Ilima is the main target of Kiawes thirst, Ilima cant do much about it except let Kiawe almost rape him occasionaly. Johnny - Ilima disliked him because he threw his heelies away Kukui - Illima got majorly confused on the things he did to him but pretended nothing happened and went to do other stuff. -Lana- Mallow - Mallow raped Lana because shes a nasty lolicon. Johnny - Johnny raped her because shes a nasty lolicon. Tiff - Tiff TRIED to rape her because shes a nasty lolicon. Kiawe - Since Kiawe is gay and is not a lolicon(shotacon perhaps), he views Lana as a little sister even though he already has one. -Kiawe- Ilima - Kiawe will often make gay threats to Ilima and then proceed to make them a reality. Mallow - He avoids her as much as he can. Lana - He might be the only one on the damn region who cares about her. Daniel - Danger levels of gay rising rapidly. -Molayne- Kukui - They are best friends since childhood. Sophocles - Those two often fight but deep down they care bout eachoter. Hoenn -Wally- Tiff - Wally liked Tiff as a friend, they battled once and had some convos here and there but never an fight. Daniel - Wally also liked Daniel as a friend and he would soon erase his memories of the rape he suffered(although he would probably really hate Daniel if he saw what he would say to him outside of rp). Johnny - Ah yes here we go mama. At the start they were friends but as time went on Wally started seeing Johnny as a father figure to him since his parents were anti vaxxers and clearly didnt care about his life at all. Johnny took Wally in and treated him as his son because he deserved it, its very clear that these two love eachoter very much and you cant deny it. His Pokemon, Other Pokemon and Beings - After Wally fucking ascended he went onto a completely new state of mind and spirit in which he loves and perfectly understands any Pokemon via their life energy they have or had. -Roxanne- Tiff - She got confused and annoyed by Tiff because she would keep singing Roxanne by Police to her. -Super Smash Bros. Brawly- Sydney - He and Sydney were friends from University, both of them used to have intense parties that would end up with them filling their anus to the brim with beer(literally). However Sydney almost got his dick chopped off by Brawly on a Carvanha tank when drunk so he had rehabbed since, Brawly got depressed because Sydney didnt want to drink with him anymore so he blackmailed Sydney and he got kicked out of the University and he had to sell drugs to survive. What once was a friendship of some sorts now its just calls from Brawly part to annoy Syd. -Flannery- Tiff - Flannery found Tiff really weird because she was not against being dicked down by her, and because Tiff was trying to get in her pants most of the time(Tiff would later on rape Flannery soooo). -Winona- Shes a pedophile and a rapist, who gives a fuck. -Tate and Liza- Eachoter - They have some misunderstandings and fights here and there like siblings do but they have a mental connection and try to finish eachoter sentences, and they dont commit incest so props for that. -Juan- Wallace - Wallace is Juans former student, he teached Wallace everything he needed to know about...water. They had a discourse on who would lead the gym but they agred on both being the leaders. -Wallace- You can probally figure out because of Juan. -Sydney- Guess from Brawly. -Phoebe- The Terrific Three - She enjoyed battling them since its hard for her to not enjoy things. But she was very concerned and scared about Tiff because she feared she would rape her(and she did). They then became gfs ig, idfk you tell me how this whole necrophilia stuff works. -Glacia- Glacia treats Sydney and Phoebe like family, but not Drake because fuck him, in fact fuck him so much that he wont get anything here. -Steven- Gay for Wallace. -The Bad Duds- Archie and Maxie would often fight, but they shared the same immense hatred for Blanca until she was killed by Johnny while on drugs. Archie and Maxie were secretly hella gay btw Johto -Falkner- Tiff and Johnny - They liked smoking weed together. Shane - Falkner liked to flirt with her so it assumes he had an interest on her even though she...S W E A T S. -Bugsy- Haha this niigger made a deal with the Devil, get a load of him. -Silver- The Fearsome Four - He originally really hated Daniel for bullying him because of his edge, but he would soon tone it down way more and became closer to him a bit. He, Johnny and Tiff did aight. Shane would often call him American Boy/Boi. Proton - Meh. Petrel - Ew. Ariana -Oh Ariana, were really in it now! Archer - My dad fucked your wife! Giovanni - Sad tbh. Giovanni was away for the most part of Silvers life, but both still loved eachoter regardless so Silver was kinda destroyed when Giovanni took his life(he might not have tho because offscreen but its uncertain). -Morty- Tiff - No no no no no oh Arceus pls cease. Eusine - Yes yes yes yes oh Arceus pls do not cease. -Chuck- Shane - He didnt like Shane making puns with his name. Karen - SHE TOOK THE FUCKIN KIDS -Pryce- Shane - He didnt want Shane to smoke on his gym, but he barely even cared for her outsides that. Tiff - The only one who saw his true potential, Tiff considers him as a grandfather she never had. -Lance and Clair- Insert Lancer and Susie from Deltarune laughing, -Will- He didnt like either Shane or Daniel but was alright with Johnny, and became close friends with Satan and Tiff on his travel to hell. Kanto Category:Other Stuff